


Both it is, Potter

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: When Harry had planned a night out with his friends, he didn't expect to bump into Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin clan in some random muggle pub. Frustrated with himself for not being able to take his eyes off the pointy git, Harry (sort of) hides from him in the restroom.





	Both it is, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 25: Bathroom Sex.
> 
> Requested by: [amortenteia](https://amortenteia.tumblr.com).

“You're not obsessing over him,” Harry said. His reflection raised his eyebrows and smirked. “You're _not_ –listen to me, Potter, you fucker. You're _not_ obsessing over Malfoy again.”

  
  
“I’d like to know more about this _obsession_ of yours.” Harry startled and turned to the door. Malfoy stood a couple of feet away, smug smile and raised eyebrow in place. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes went down Harry’s body, stopping at his crotch. “I reckon it's a very... _exciting_ topic for you.”

  
  
The mocking, posh tone had Harry’s blood boiling and his cock stirring in his pants. “I'll fucking show you exciting.”

  
  
He swiftly closed the distance between them and pulled Malfoy into a rough kiss. He had thought he would be hexed to oblivion, but by the way Malfoy immediately sucked at his tongue and nipped at his lips, he supposed he needn't have worried.

  
  
Malfoy’s cool yet soft hands dragged up Harry’s scalp and gripped at his hair, tugging it and ripping moans from Harry’s throat.

  
  
“You like it rough, don't you, Potter?”

  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said with a smirk, and without warning, he dropped to his knees. He quickly unbuckled and unzipped Malfoy’s trousers, and tugged them down. His cock sprung out and Harry quickly took it in one hand. “You bet I like it rough.”

  
  
The look on his pointy face was priceless as Harry swallowed him whole. He fondled Malfoy’s balls as he hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head and working his throat.

  
  
_“Fuck, Potter.”_ He tilted his head back and softly rolled his hips.

  
  
But Harry was having none of that. He pulled back and unzipped his own trousers. “I said I like it _rough,_ Malfoy.” He took his cock out and stroked himself, smirking as Malfoy’s eyes darkened.

  
  
With a feral groan, Malfoy all but shoved his cock in and fucked his mouth in earnest. _Yes._ Harry couldn't help but moan, revelling on the tight grip of Malfoy's hands on his hair. The thought of someone walking in any second only spurred him on, and he thrust into his fist, the pleasure soon becoming too much.

  
  
_"P-Potter."_ Malfoy's movements became erratic, and Harry could feel his cock pulsing against his tongue as he came. He swallowed every drop, the taste combined with Malfoy's gasps was enough to have Harry spilling onto his hand and the floor.

 

"Pull yourself together," Malfoy panted, and Harry feared for a fraction of a second that he would look up to see a sneer on Malfoy's thin lips. But when their eyes met, Malfoy helped him stand, and then cupped Harry's chin to give him a slow, filthy kiss. "We're getting out of this restroom and pretend for a while for our friends, and then I'll meet you outside. We're Apparating to my place."

  
  
"To do what?" Harry's voice came out rough. He resisted the urge to clear his throat, wanting the raspy feeling Malfoy's cock had left to last longer.

  
  
"I don't know," Malfoy said teasingly. "We could fuck in the shower, or maybe in front of my bathroom mirror."

  
  
"How about both?" His cock made an effort to go hard again at the way Malfoy's hand traveled down his chest.

 

“Both it is, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :) ♡


End file.
